Friends
by HuffyTheCampfireSlayer
Summary: Chloe/Lana friendship. A filler scene for 'Drone'. Lana and Chloe work on their problems together. Making their friendship stronger in the process.


Title: Friends  
  
Author: HuffyTheCampfireSlayer  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the WBs TV show 'Smallville'. I am simply borrowing them for a bit for my own entertainment. No profit will be made from this story. So please don't sue me.  
  
Summary: A filler scene for 'Drone'. Lana and Chloe work on their problems together. Making their friendship stronger in the process.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Wow, what did you do to all the customers Lana?" asked Chloe walking into the deserted coffee place. "Or are they hiding in the cupboards, ready to jump put at me, like it's a surprise birthday party or something. Only with it not being my birthday. And it obviously not being true."  
  
  
  
Lana stood behind the counter, only slightly amused by Chloe's rant. "The Beanery are trying to put us out of business." She stated.  
  
  
  
"Are you serious? You only just got this place opened." Chloe replied.  
  
  
  
Lana picked up a tray and went over to a table to pick up a cup left by one of the few customers in the Talon today. "Well, the owner certainly didn't waste any time." Lana said dryly, as she put the cup on the tray and carried it back to the counter.  
  
  
  
Chloe shifted her bag off of her shoulder and onto the Talon's counter. "Would buying a coffee like I usually do, help cheer you up? Maybe we can formulate a plan to help combat the Beanery's attack."  
  
  
  
Lana smiled at Chloe. "Thank you. I'd like that." She got a mug. "So that's a low-fat, non-foam latte?"  
  
  
  
Taking out her laptop from her bag, Chloe looked over at her as she made it. "Yeah, thanks." She stared at the screen as it loaded up. "What about giving out coupons?" She suggested.  
  
  
  
"Tried it." Lana told her. "A complete failure, because the Beanery had a bottomless cup promotion."  
  
  
  
Chloe opened up word. "Whatelse have you tried? Maybe I could write a profile on you for the School Paper, you know, talk about how you manage running the Talon and your classwork at the same time."  
  
  
  
"That's nice of you Chloe, but I already tried advertising in the Ledger. It didn't work." Lana sighed. "I even tried price cuts. The Beanery just always tries to out do me." She smiled mischieviously. "You know what Lex suggested?"  
  
  
  
Chloe smirked. Anything Lex could suggest would obviously not be Lana's style. "I don't know. Just not anything illegal, I hope."  
  
  
  
"He said I needed to 'get creative' and 'be willing to get my hands dirty.'" she told Chloe, using her hands to make airquotes.  
  
  
  
"But you need to decide if you're prepared to compromise your morals to save the business." Said Chloe, fitting the pieces together. Lana handed her her latte. "Thanks." She sipped it. "You want my advice?"  
  
  
  
"Sure. I'm beginning to think I could try anything..." Lana replied hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"Amanda works here doesn't she..." said Chloe. "It might be worthwhile quizzing her about the working conditions over at the Beanery." she hinted.  
  
  
  
Lana's face lit up. "That's great! Thank you Chloe. I'll ask her." Chloe handed her the money for her latte. "It's ok. It's on the house."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
As the weather was warm and the sky was clear, Lana decided to walk to Chloe's house, breathing in the crisp night air, instead of driving. Her arm still hurt from the bee sting, but that pain would soon fade away. Unfortunately, the problem and not to mention cost, of repairs and the clean up of the backroom in the Talon wouldn't fade away as soon. She had followed Chloe's advice and spoken to Amanda about the Beanery. It had brought up some interesting revelations about the rival coffee house. She just hoped that this would help her win the coffee war.  
  
  
  
Lana knocked on Chloe's door then lent back on the fading wooden bannister on the porch, waiting for the door to be answered. The door opened.  
  
  
  
"Lana?" asked Chloe suddenly flustered. This was her territory. It was strange to see Lana invade it. "What are you doing here?" She hoped she didn't sound too sharp. This had just taken her by surprise.  
  
  
  
But if it was any consellation Lana looked equally as uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
  
  
"I wanted to thank you in person for your advice about talking to Amanda. She told me that the Beanery had a rat problem and a few other pest related problems that it tried to cover up when she was there." said Lana.  
  
  
  
Chloe beamed. "That's great Lana! Well I mean it's not great. It's ugh, because we used to drink coffee there. But it will definately help you win against the Beanery. News like that would get them shut down."  
  
  
  
"I know." Lana replied, looking down at her hands. "But I don't want them to get shut down just because the Talon can't handle a little competition."  
  
  
  
"Well, you know what they say, only the strong survive." Chloe replied, enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
Lana frowned. "I guess you're right."  
  
  
  
Chloe reached inside the house for her coat, which hung by the door. "But if you're going to accuse the Beanery of health violations you'll probably need physical evidence as well as the word of a teenager. So if you hang on a second I'll grab my camera."  
  
  
  
Lana watched Chloe go inside. "But the Beanery's closed by now, Chloe. Besides, they're not going to let you inside."  
  
  
  
"I know that." Chloe said returning to the door. "But we don't have to say *how* we got the photographic evidence."  
  
  
  
"Chloe! We are not going to to do anything illegal. I want to win this fight fairly." protested Lana. "There's got to be another way to do it."  
  
  
  
Chloe exhaled loudly, she seemed deep in thought. Lana was nervous as to whether she'd think of another risky plan. A smile appeared on Chloe's face, lightening it from it's previously darker expression. "I'll make a few calls and see if I can't get my friend at the Ledger to look in to it." she paused. "Oh, and I'm sorry about the breaking-in idea. You're right. Not good. I guess sometimes I should learn to restrain the investigative reporter inside of me." she explained with a guilty grin.  
  
  
  
Now that the matter was sorted Lana attempted to tackle a different topic. "Did Clark tell you about the Talon?" Chloe visibly tensed at the mention of his name. "Oh, you're still not talking? I would have thought after tonight he'd have called you."  
  
  
  
Chloe sat on the bannister next to Lana and stared at the floorboards below. "What happened."  
  
  
  
"We got attacked by bees." said Lana.  
  
  
  
"Bees!" Her eyes snapped up from the floor and focused on Lana. "Just like all the other candidates. They must have been after Clark. Are you both alright?" she asked anxiously.  
  
  
  
"I got a couple of stingers. But apart from that we're both fine. Clark got them into a room, got the pipe off the wall that runs to the refrigerator and sprayed them." Lana explaned to Chloe. "He needs you to help him out Chloe. He's just being a little stubborn about you not supporting him in your editorial."  
  
  
  
Chloe bit her lip. "I was only supporting the best candiate for the job. It wasn't anything personal."  
  
  
  
"He knows that. In fact, I said if I were you I'd have done the same thing."  
  
  
  
Chloe shook her head and laughed. "I'm just... I don't know... disappointed, more than anything. I thought our friendship meant more to him than to be jepodised just because I didn't back him."  
  
  
  
"Well, he said he thinks Sasha is behind the bee attacks and he's going to check out her headquarters tomorrow morning." Lana said, walking off of the porch and starting down the path to the sidewalk. "Maybe he'll want to make up then."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Lana." Chloe said gratefully.  
  
  
  
"And thank you for getting your friend to look into the Beanery story." she said, pulling her coat closer around her as the chill from the night made her shiver.  
  
  
  
Chloe waved good bye with a grin on her face. "Not a problem." She said. "What are friends for?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
- Fin - 


End file.
